Ouran High School Life
by 01xDevilshBABYY
Summary: A normal day at Ouran high school everything is unusual... nothing's ever normal. so when a new student comes what happens?Attitude?Emotions? ETC? plz R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Ouran High School Life...

Chapter 1-The New Girl.PART I

AN:This may sound like one of those stories where i create a girl of my thoughts and put it together with my favourite but its not so ju st read it before you say anything and then send down a review please!

Disclaimer:I know this may sound weird but i have no idea what disclaimer means call me low IQ but w/e...

Now Starting the story that your going to enjoy:

"HELP!" Haruhi screamed with pain while she was being crashed by her so called "dad" AKA.. Tamaki Suoh...

"I LOVE YOU MY CUTE LITTLE DAUGHTER!..." Tamaki happily hollered as he flung his "daughter" in the air and hugging her with lots of love.

Just then Hikaru and Kaoru entered the loud room.

"Hikaru! Kaoru! HELP ME!" Haruhi loudly screamed while trying to get out of her "dad's" arms and at the same time gasping for air to survive.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at eachother and knodded at each other already knowing what they were going to do. They quickly placed Tamaki's teddy bear onto the small bed that Mitsukuni AKA Hunny was napping on. They shook the sleepy Hunny and his eyes slowy opened in anger to see the teddy staring right at him. Hunny finally stood up and took hold of the innocent little brown bear.

"HELP! HELP!" Haruhi screamed again for the hundredth time.

Hunny looked at the bear with dislike and slammed him onto the floor "BANG!"

Letting go of Haruhi he sadly said "Not my teddy bear!" with fear in his eyes looking at Hunny.

Hunny fell onto the floor and went to sleep again while holding his cotton candy pink bunny. Mori walked over to Hunny and picked him up, and then tucked him back into bed. Mori walked away once more and took a seat right beside Kyoya. Kyoya sat there typing on his laptop. Haruhi walked over to Kyoya "Hey what are you doing?" Haruhi asked Kyoya politely.

"Oh, I was checking our sales." He happily replied while returning back to his laptop.

Haruhi looked at the screen and saw the sharpener that she got a while ago. On the screen at the corner of the page had the price 2000 Yen. She looked at Kyoya with a what the heck is this face. He just smiled back and returned to the screen.

"Why the heck are you always selling my stuff!" Haruhi asked waiting for an explaination while crossing her arms and tapping her feet.

"Well your merchandise always sells." Kyoya replied while flipping through pages with pictures of Haruhi's belongings.

"MERCHANDISE! THEIR MY STUFF!" She stated with her fist clenched and shaking in the air.

The "Prince" was deciding what theme they should have this time. He kept thinking and finally came up with sailor suits.

"Hey you guys. I had finally come up with today's theme! How bout sailor suits?" He stated with a finger in the air.

"Whatever... it's always going to end up with your choice anyways." The twins replied while rolling their eyes and shrugging their shouldars at the exact same time.

Tamaki stepped out of the room and saw a crowd of people shouting and screaming at something.

"Can I have your autograph!" One asked with a pencil and a piece of paper in her hands. The person took the piece of paper and signed it in a rush.

"YAY!" The person screamed and ran from the crowd bumping into Tamaki.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" The Girl apologized to the "Prince" while she sat on the floor with the piece of paper in her hands.

Tamaki gave her his hand and picked her up from the cold floor. He lifted her chin and asked "Can you tell me what all the noise is about?" He said in his "Prince mode.

The girl blushed and replied with "Oh Thats a new student in the crowd." While smiling only to reveal that much information and left without saying anything else.

Tamaki tried to push through the crowd to see why the new student was being pummeled, but it turns out that he ended up on the floor flattened.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked out the door and saw Tamaki as flat as a pancake. The twins started to point and laugh at the piece of human shaped paper with footprints on it.

Haruhi wondered what the twins were laughing about. She looked out and saw their so called "Lord" on the floor. She turned her head in both directions to see what had happened. Then she spotted the crowd a few feet away from their exact location. She walked towards the crowd and bent down. She started to crawl until she reached the center. A minute later Tamaki got up and looked at the crowd again. He turned his head and saw Hikaru and Kaoru.

"My Lord you do know Haruhi is in that crowd right?" They both said at the same time while pointing at the crowd.

Tamaki's face wrinkled up and he started to panic. "OH NO MY SWEET DAUGHTER!" He screamed and started to run in circles repeatedly while waving his arms in the air.

Suddenly they heard a loud crack and turned their heads to the crowd's direction. There was a sharp sword stuck to the ceiling with a thin rope attached and you see someone else that was wearing a cap with Haruhi in that person's arms trying to swing out of the crowd. They finally did and landed on Tamaki flattening him a second time. The person retreived the sword and insert it into the cover hanging on the person's back. The crowd turned their attention to the person again and started to run in that direction.

"QUICK GET INTO THE ROOM AND LOCK THE DOOR!" The twins both shouted in horror while directing the three into the room.

They were finally safe in the room.

"Ummm... sorry for all the trouble!" The person apologized as she bowed to all of them.

"It's o-" Before Haruhi can finish Tamaki budded in.

"What am I supposed to do! forgive you? Or do I thank you for getting me pummeled like that!" He shouted forgeting Hunny was napping.

Hunny got up and gave Tamaki an evil glare. Hunny walked up to Tamaki. "Why did you wake me up!" Hunny asked angrily.

Mori got up from his seat and said. "It's time for cake."

"Oh thanks for telling me!" Hunny replied as his evil look turned into a big smile. Hunny went to the cake table and ate half of everything.

"Well like I was saying before, I'm so sorry about the ruckus." she apologized smiling while taking the cap off. A stream of long silk black hair fell out making it feel like it was night. After she took off the sunglasses revealing her ocean blue eyes that when you look to deep into them it'll feel like your soul would drown in them.

"It's ok." Haruhi stated while she smiled.

"If she forgives you we do too." The twins both stated after Haruhi smiled.

"By the way my name is Ayano Masumi." She introduced happily waiting for a reply from them.

"We're Hitachiin Hikaru and Hitachiin Kaoru! Nice to meet you!" They both replied at the same time.

"I'm Fujioka Haruhi..." She stated and bowed.

"I'm Haninozuka Mitsukuni, but you can call me hunny!" He said cheerfully and jumped onto Masumi and snuggling on her chest(breast), but she didn't seem to mind.

"Awww, aren't you cute?" Masumi said as she patted Hunny's head and hugged him back.

"I'm Ohtori Kyoya..." He stated while bending down to lift her hand.

"Nice to meet you..." She replied as she blushed.

"Morinozuka Takashi..." He plainly said while crossing his arms.

Masumi just smiled at him not saying anything.

"I'm-" But before he got to say anything Masumi interupted.

"Oh I know you, your obnoxious..." She said while smiling and pointing at him.

Tamaki went into depression corner and the aura was around him.

"I'm sorry if I said anything wrong!" Masumi apologized while she gave him a hand to get up.

He had a sudden change in mood and hugged her has if she was his girlfriend. She got really disgusted and had no choice but to flip him over. So she held his waist and flipped him over. He was on the floor in pain crying childishly.

"Serves you right." Masumi screamed at him while pointing a finger at him.

"Idiot, Idiot..." The two twins said whle shaking their heads and holding their arms out in the air like they always do.

"Hey by the way why are you dressed like a boy Miss.Fujioka?" She questioned the confused girl.

"W-what you know I'm a girl!" Haruhi asked frightened since her disguise was blown.

"Of course. I'm not stupi-...what! you were acting as a guy then!" Masumi concluded and questioned at the same time pointing at her.

"Uhhh...yea kind of." Haruhi replied with no questions.

"Well Nice to meet you guys...umm and girl." she casually stated and left the room with her last words "I'll drop by sometime..."

END OF CHAPTER PLZ REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Ouran High School Life...

Chapter 2 – She returns? Lol and a trip!

AN: thank you for all the reviews White Alchemist Taya, AnimeOtakuBara, Kuroyue Nara, and Rita X. Dragon sorry I haven't updated in awhile though.

Chapter 2:

Masumi walked down the hall trying not to catch too much attention. She made it to the Host Club room and opened the doors. Rose petals flew out and she drew out her sword and slashed all the petals. The petals fell to the floor bleeding. Everyone gave her a weird look.

"Welcome to the host club!" They greeted. Masumi walked in and stood in front of Haruhi.

"I'm going to be your costumer okay?" She asked Haruhi.

"Okay sure." Haruhi said with a natural smile on her face.

They sat at a table and started to talk, but the first thing Haruhi asked was

" How did you know I was a girl?"

Masumi gave her a weird look and continued…

"You know holding someone by the chest isn't so hard to figure out if you're a boy or girl." Masumi replied with a smile and took a sip from the fragile cup of coffee.

"Okay well then that explains everything." Haruhi said and continued "Don't tell anyone promise?"

"Of course I won't tell anyone." Masumi promised Haruhi and stuck out her pinky and shook Haruhi's.

They continued to talk for awhile.

"How is it being a commoner?" Masumi questioned Haruhi.

"Do I really have to answer that?.. I don't even know… hehehe.." Haruhi replied sweat dropping.

"Well okay then." Masumi said and grabbed Haruhi by the arm to the group of other guys.

"Guys…" Masumi called waiting for their reply.

"What do you want?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked at the same time.

"Yes?" The "Lord" replied.

"Lets take a trip to the beach…I want to see how Haruhi would look in a bathing suit I pick for her." Masumi told them.

Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki started to fantasize Haruhi in a bikini giggling.

"I give our invitation an approval!" Tamaki replied with the evil starry eyes.

"Good. How about later?" Masumi asked with a smile.

"Sure the sooner the better…" The three fantasizing people replied.

xxxxxxxxxxxTime Skipxxxxxxxxxxxx

They arrived at a beach and there was a shack full of different bathing suits. Masumi brought Haruhi to the bikini section. Haruhi refused to wear them, but she did only because Masumi begged her to. Masumi picked out a pink bikini with a Hawaiian flower pattern and a white net skirt to match. Masumi passed Haruhi the bikini and shoved her into the change room for her to put the bathing suit on.

"Are you finished in there?" Masumi asked Haruhi waiting patiently.

"Yes and I'm not coming out!" Haruhi replied looking into the full length mirror.

Masumi went in and pulled her out.

"You look really nice… now its my turn to change." Masumi stated.

Masumi ran to the racks and took out a nice deep blue bikini with a black net skirt to match and changed into it making Haruhi wait for her.

Haruhi had a towel on along with Masumi and they walked out to where the guys were in sight.

"Presenting Haruhi in a sexy bikini!" Masumi introduced and pulled the towel off.

Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki stared at her for the longest time. She looked so beautiful!

Hikaru and Kaoru pulled Haruhi to the water and started to splash her. She splashed them back and started to giggle. Tamaki got mad and started for the water. He played Lo them too for awhile and was soaking wet.

Masumi was talking with Hunny-senpai.

"Hunny-senpai! Cake time!" Masumi said as she took out a piece of cake out of the basket. She looked at Mori and he nodded, meaning that Hunny could have cake. She gave Mori a smile and handed Hunny the cake. Hunny ate it really fast and smiled asking for more. She gave him more and Mori was happy to see Hunny happy. Hunny went to Mori.

"Do you want cake too?" Hunny asked while holding out a plate.

Mori shook his head but patted Hunny's head and Hunny smiled meaning it's a good sign.

Masumi got up and took off her towel and revealed her bathing suit.

She ran for the water and splashed everyone and everyone splashed her. They all had a nice time and they had a barbeque after playing in the water. After another hour or so they started to play in the water again. Kyoya was always on the laptop checking sales or their profit. They all got tired and sat on the towels taking a rest. They returned back to school by half past six while the sun was setting.

END OF CHAPTER! PLZ REVIEW! Sorry the chapter was really short but I wanted to at least update a little!


End file.
